


The Vibrant Fish

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Call Keiji a nerd all you want, but he’s fascinated by documentaries.





	The Vibrant Fish

**Author's Note:**

> "That fish looks like me! Look! We have the same distant cold stare.” is the prompt and the list is here!  
> https://crowsimagine.tumblr.com/post/176793360491/writing-prompts

Call Keiji a nerd all you want, but he’s fascinated by documentaries. After finishing a compelling aquamarine documentary, he goes through his contact list and presses on his boyfriend’s number.

A small hum is Kenma’s standard greeting when he takes phone calls while playing away on his PSP. Neither of them likes to beat around the bush, so he gets right to his reason for calling.

“I want to take you to the aquarium,” Keiji says, glancing at his laptop screen. He already pulled up the aquarium’s website. Credit card information already typed in, it’s only a click away to purchase the two tickets.

Tiny sound effect noises continue to emerge from Kenma’s game console, but he has the smaller setter’s full attention. “Why?”

“Why not?” Keiji counters. “I think it’ll be fun. We haven’t had a big date-”

“Since Bokuto and Kuro convinced us to have a double date,” Kenma finishes. He pauses his game. “Never again.” He stays silent for a moment and Keiji adds, “I’ve already searched up the times it’s least crowded.”

Keiji may not see Kenma’s soft smile, but he hears it well through his voice. “Okay.”

Days later, Keiji picks up Kenma and they head over to the train station. Twenty minutes later, they’re in front of the aquarium doors. Keiji pats himself on the shoulder mentally for already purchasing their tickets and simply shows the guard their barcodes before they’re ushered inside.

Their sides pressed against each other, resulting in their hands nearly being squashed, they tour all the aquarium’s exhibits, and his heart flutters when Kenma shyly asks to see the penguins. Squawking loudly, two rowdy penguins approaching them. When eye contact is kept, they both happily flap their wings. Even though their troublesome is seen from a mile away, Keiji can’t deny their cuteness.

“It’s Kuro and Bokuto,” Kenma mutters under his breath and he snorts loudly. The penguins hear and squawk again. “I think they like their new names,” Keiji smiles. He takes a video of the two birds and somehow gets Kenma to even take a selfie with him and the penguins.

Bidding their two new friends goodbye, the setter couple continues to make their rounds. Noticing a sign advertising their newest fish, Keiji leads them to the entrance. The halls are dark, most of the light coming off the water’s reflection.

Keiji examines Kenma’s reactions, staring at the blond much more than the fish. At the beginning of their trip, Kenma fiddled with games on his phone. By the time they arrived at the penguins, he pushed the device into his jacket pockets and devoted his full attention to the sea creatures. Copper eyes wide as a curious kitten’s, he stares in awe.

That is, until he glances over at Keiji.

“You’re going to miss the fish,” is all he says before returning his gaze to the tanks.

“My bad,” Keiji replies, a smile tugging at his lips. They continue walking down the exhibit, noting all the bright creatures. One particular fish grabs his attention. Despite his vibrant colors, the fish appears very tired and stoic.

“That fish looks like me,” Keiji comments, examining the brightly colored fish. He points at the tank, making sure Kenma points the sea creature. “Look. We have the same distant cold stare.”

“You don’t look that way around me,” Kenma replies. Keiji curiously eyes his boyfriend. “What do you mean?”

“You’re more open when you’re with me,” Kenma explains. “You smile more, you wear your heart on your sleeve.” He offers a tiny smile. “You’re comfortable with me and I feel the same with you.”

Keiji’s heart swells of adoration and love for the boy beside him. Now thinking back, Kenma makes him looser and calmer. He doesn’t ever have to watch his words around him, they understand each other. Over the two years they’ve been friends (and the past few months they’ve been boyfriends), Kenma is one person he’s a hundred-percent open with.

“I love you,” he quietly says, the first time he’s ever uttered those words.

Kenma looks up at him with wide eyes and Keiji fears he’s messed up big time.

“I love you too,” is the response and Keiji can’t wipe the goofy smile off his face for the rest of the day.


End file.
